


Little something to wear (and to take off)

by morjens



Series: Moments [9]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: Jackson sends his new clothes to Namjoon. Things escalate.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Series: Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Little something to wear (and to take off)

**Author's Note:**

> Namson tag has been pretty quiet lately so I wrote this little piece for you all namson fans. I also wrote this in one sitting and it's not betad so bear with me, lol.

”Come ooooon”, Jackson whines and tilts his screen to have a better look.  
“No, this is embarrassing”, Namjoon says back with blush on his cheeks.  
“No it’s not, it’s hot.”  
“Like you being shirtless right now?”  
“I told you I had to throw it in the laundry, I spilled some cheese on it.”  
“Yeah right”, Namjoon laughs but can’t help but stare Jackson’s shirtless form.

Other one is busy unpacking the new hoodie from its packing.  
“And then, look, you had this too, right? I tried to send this too, you got it? Huh?”  
“Yeah, I got it.”  
“Why aren’t you wearing it then?”  
“It’s summer in here, not gonna wear a hoodie in this weather”, Namjoon comments and fans his shirt that’s already almost clinging to his back. He had to turn off his air conditioner because it made too much noise on phone call’s background.

Jackson’s enthusiasms is contagious and Namjoon finds himself exited too as Jackson lets him know about the progress of how they made this new clothing line and everything behind it.  
“Did you sleep at all?” Namjoon asks and Jackson pouts.  
“But the clothing line, Joon…”  
“Oh come one Jack, did you sleep at all?”  
“Of course I slept. Would have slept even better with you, though”, Jackson winks at him and Namjoon laughs. Oh god, it has been only two weeks since the last phone call, how did he forget how flirty Jackson Wang is.

“But the shirt looks nice on you, though”, Jackson says suddenly as he eyes Namjoon.  
“You think so?”  
“Would look even better without one but I’ll take what I can, you know.”  
“Idiot”, Namjoon huffs but it’s tender, his voice.  
“No, but seriously! Looks good, ten out of ten, I’d say!”  
“Thanks”, Namjoon mutters and tries to fight blush creeping even on his neck but loses the battle.

“Have you been working out or something?”  
“Hmmh, might have been, yeah.”  
“Oh, well, damn. You gonna sweep me off my feet, big boy.”  
“As if you don’t live in the gym already”, Namjoon comments and Jackson laughs, high and easy.

“Yeah, yeah. But I won’t say no if you want to carry me to bed one day.”  
“Mmh, and what would we be doing in there, huh?”

Jackson is silent for a while and then pushes his box of hoodies little further away from him.  
“Is this what we’re gonna do now?” he asks glint in his eyes and Namjoon just hums. He didn’t really think this was going to happen but he is not going to step away now, it was his idea.

“I think, yeah.”  
“Mmh, you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, good.”

Jackson leans on his other hand as he thinks for a short time, other hand on the phone. Namjoon sees him clearly, eyebrows furrowing.

“I think we should start with you taking your shirt off so I can see the situation better, don’t you think?” Jackson asks and starts to prop his phone on top of one box so that he can have his hands free.  
“You think?” Namjoon lifts his eyebrow.  
“You already starting to not obey my orders?”  
“What would you do if I did?” Namjoon asks and right away regrets it. Jackson shifts a little so he is seen better on the camera. He is wearing grey sweatpants that leave little to imagination. Namjoon gulps for the first time.  
“So what?” he feigns innocence and Jackson laughs lowly. It’s not really a laugh though, not knowing Jackson. It’s more like a warning.  
“Oh, you are not doing this right now, Namjoon.”  
“What if I am?” Namjoon challenges.

Jackson trails his other hand across his stomach, counts every ab and makes sure Namjoon follows the track.  
“I bet you would love to be here, seeing this in person.”  
“You know I would.”  
“Too bad you aren’t. Can’t hear every stuttering breath I take as my hand goes lower, as I think how you would look so good here, next to me, mouth watering already. What would you do?”  
“I would sit on your lap.”  
“Yeah, you would, you would feel how good I feel. Do you feel it too, Namjoon?”  
“Yeah, I’m starting to.”

“I would let you roam your hands on my stomach, would you like that? Feel my muscles, as I would kiss you on your neck, down to your throat and to your collar bones. You would whine, oh damn, I love that noise. You would whine and I would lick over your nipples.” Involuntary moan escapes Namjoon’s mouth before he can do anything about it.  
“Yeah, keep it coming, let me hear you, Joon-ah.”  
“I would touch you, slip my hands in your pants.”  
“You would?”  
“Of course I would.”  
“Ah, I almost forgot how much you love my dick.”  
“It’s fun to play with.”  
“Jesus Christ, Joon.”

“What?” Namjoon bats his eyelashes at Jackson who laughs.  
“Sometimes I forget how much of a perv you are.”  
“Only with you, Jack, only with you.”  
“As it should be, honey.”

“Ah, where were we. You’re hands on my boxers, my lips on your nipple. We should take this to bed, don’t you think”, Jackson asks and slips his other hand in his pants.  
“I think it would be better.”  
“You would be over me--, wait. How am I supposed to kiss those nipples if you are still wearing that shirt. God damn, shit, sorry I forgot you never took it away.”  
“So, this is the thing that sets you off of this whole situation?” Namjoon laughs.  
“Damn, I’m really bad at this phone sexing thing, aren’t I?” Jackson giggles too and Namjoon joins to that.

“I think I would just take it off, you know, for you.”  
“Why don’t you take it off now? I would very much appreciate that.”  
“Ugh, okay, okay, okay. I’ll take it off. Just for you.”  
“Yay!”

Namjoon shrugs off his t-shirt and sets his own phone to rest against couple of the books on his table. He is sitting in his music producing room, door locked and shirt thrown away.  
“I’m ready.”  
“Ah, this is much better, Joon-ah”, Jackson says and eyes Namjoon’s bare form.  
“As if you aren’t a Greek god come to live”, Namjoon retorts and Jackson smiles at that. He plays lazily with the rubber band of his pants as he looks over to Namjoon and Namjoon can see he’s already half hard.

“You wanna do something about that boner of yours?”  
“You okay with that?” Jackson asks.  
“More than, you know that.”  
“Mmmh, yeah, then I might as well.”  
“You okay with me watching?”  
“You’re the reason for this, Joon”, Jackson grins slowly and heat rises back to Namjoon’s cheeks. God damn, this man will be death of him.

“Yeah, okay, mm, yeah”, he stumbles with his words and Jackson just laughs lowly before slipping his pants little further down, just teasing over the edge of his navy blue boxers.  
“You remember how it feels?”  
“Your dick?”  
“Mmh”  
“Of course I remember”, Namjoon says and memories of their past nights come flooding back. He underneath Jackson, begging, Jackson moaning high and needy, their sweaty bodies making the tempo rise on every second, hearts beating at the same time when they chase after the climax. Oh, how would he ever forget that.

“You remember how I feel in you? How it would take three fingers to stretch you nice and ready, how you would need more, beg for more, demand more and I would give it to you. God, Joon”, Jackson’s voice breaks to moan, “you would feel so warm and welcoming, like you really want it and _ha_ , fuck, it feels so good. You’re the best.”  
“Damn, Jack, you cant just talk like that?”  
“Mmh, you getting hard too?” Jackson asks and Namjoon nods. “Good boy. I would fuck you so well, you know that, Joon. I would kiss you silly, fuck you so good, you wouldn’t be able to form any words anymore, only to moan my name.”  
“Doesn’t that sound cliché too much?”  
“But it’s true!”  
“It was one time!”  
“But it was fucking great time!”  
“…, okay yeah, it was.”

Jackson grins and grinds his palm across his boxers. He is fully hard by now and starts to peal his boxers down little by little until his dick springs free and he closes his mouth before moan escapes. Namjoon is still wearing his sweatpants and starts to think he should follow Jackson’s example because it’s getting hotter and hotter every minute.

“What would you do, Joon?”  
“Me?” he lifts his eyebrow to Jackson who lazily rubs his length.  
“To me?”  
“Ah”, he just says, hasn’t really thought about that. More like what Jackson would do for him.  
“Don’t you have any hot fantasies to share with me?”  
“Um, well, maybe I do, I guess.”  
“Come on, do tell me.”

“Okay, well, yeah. Don’t laugh at me, okay.”  
“Would never”, Jackson swears, hand on his heart.  
“Okay, yeah. Well, it would be like this.

“So, you’re king’s son and I’m your knight, or something. And you would be forced to marry someone to, you know, have heirs or something but you would be like, damn, I don’t want that shit. And I would be super interested on you but you are king, you know, so it would never work. Then there’s doctor to say that if you don’t…, okay don’t laugh—”  
“No, I swear I won’t.”  
“Okay, there would be like a doctor or some shit who would say you would die if you don’t fuck someone before you are 25. Magical curse, or something, only the royals have.”  
“Am I hot?”  
“Of course you are.”  
“Not all the kings are. Check European history, you know.”  
“Shut up, I’m trying in here!”  
“Yeah, sorry. Okay, I’m hot king and I need to fuck.”

“Yeah, so this doctor said you need to fuck because of some thing and you would be like, damn I gotta get a proper partner and you would hold a huge ball to find that someone. But that’s just a plot, because in the middle of the ball you slip away and I follow you and you’re like _ha, I knew you would follow me, Namjoon. I’ve been following you for a long time._ And I would not be sure what to tell to you because, you know, you’re fucking king. But then you tell me you like me and that you held this whole ball thing just to get me dressed nicely and you ask me what do I think of you. I would be super into it, and you would get me to your room, which is huge by the way. Like, paintings and nice, red velvet curtains and view to the garden and everything. And then you would be like, is this okay and I would say, yeah. And then we fuck.”

“Noooo, you cant just say we fuck. Like, how do we do in your story? Tell me, tell me all the details, Joon, I want to know. I think you know what happens next.”

Namjoon gulps and touches his own length. He slips his pants down and gets more comfortable on this chair.

“Okay, um, we are in your room. It has huge bed, looks really nice, sun is setting and the rug on the floor is red too, I guess red is just your color. And you would tell me how you feel and I would tell you too. And _ah_ , you would kiss me, hot and hard and back me to the bed. I would sit on the edge and you would slowly take my jacket off and then shirt too. We would be kissing more, room spinning but the fever is still there, like we need it, like it’s something we can’t get enough of. And you would still have your crown and I would have my sword but those are soon taken off, left to lie on the floor. You would tell me how much you wanted me before, how you have dreamed of me when you we’re going to sleep. You would kiss me so good, know all my favourite spots, use the right amount pressure. _Ah_. Clothes would be away soon, you would let me lie on the bed and you would climb over me. You would reach for lube and I would…, god this is so embarrassing.”  
“No, this is hot! God damn, Joon, you can’t just end there. I need to know more”, Jackson’s pupil are already dilated and his cheeks are red too. He has smeared precum on his dick since he has no lube on hand.

“Okay, well… So, you would take the lube and would start slow and would ask if it’s okay, if I feel good. And it would feel so good, you would add another finger, scissoring me and adding more lube, pumping in and out, slowly but then fastening the tempo, kissing me at the same time. And then you would slip lower, kiss your way to my neck, all the way to the nipples and would lick them, would suck them and I would almost come at that, for sure. You would ask me if I can come twice and I would nod and you would grin and tell me to do that, then. Show me, you would say and get back to sucking my nipples and I would have no other way than to come, with your fingers in me, your lips on me, your hands on me, your lips saying lewd things only we could hear. _Oh my go-ah..._

“You would pull your fingers out, would clean my come off and kiss me. Ask, if that’s true that I can come twice and I can only nod because I want you, need you inside, the fire burns deep and hot and all I can think of is you.”  
“Joon”, Jackson’s voice is low and gruff when he moans, his hand tight around his cock.

“You would take you time with the condom and to make sure it’s okay to get going again. You would look so good, sweat on your temples, lips all red, and stutter in your voice that tells you want this as much as I do. You would put your dick in me, it would fill me all, would fit so well, it would feel so good. You would curse, and then rest your forehead against mine, whisper relaxing things before picking up pace. You would start slow, would take your time to get used to the feeling, but when I say it’s okay you would fasten, little by little, take good care of me and force me to follow the rhythm. It would be nasty, you would whisper naughty things, and you would hit all the right places, just in the right way. I would meet you in the middle, your voice high and mine low, your hand on mine and other on bed end.

“I would come first, and you would almost pull out but I force you to continue because it feels so good even if it starts to hurt a little. Then you come too and we--  
“Fuck, fuck”, Jackson says and comes on his hand. He has thrown his head back and closed his eyes but opens them to meet Namjoon’s eyes now.  
“And then what?”

“We would cuddle and that’s it.”  
“Ah. But damn, that was good. King?”  
“Mmh.”  
“You wanna see me on crown?”  
“I wanna see you naked but the crown would be nice too.”  
“God damn, Joon, you can’t say things like that when I just came, I’m too tired to argue with you”, Jackson giggles and sweeps the come off of his stomach with some paper tissue.

“What about you?”  
“Me?”  
“Do you wanna come too, today?”  
“Oh, well about that…”  
“What?” Jackson turns to look at him, his blushed cheeks and widened eyes. “Oh, you naughty boy. When was it?”  
“When I first came in the story”, Namjoon confesses and curses the mess on his pants.  
“That was a good fantasy, though. Might be something we could put into action one day.”  
“Or you could just tell me yours.”

“That’s a story for another day”, Jackson winks.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/morjens_)
> 
> If you liked this please leave kudos or comments, those would make my day! If you wanna talk about namson or literally anything, hop on my twitter. ^^


End file.
